


Umbrella

by doomedpassion2yaoi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/doomedpassion2yaoi
Summary: I wrote this for Valentine's Day, but there really isn't any Valentine's Day content...





	Umbrella

Lambo swings his umbrella with the copper skeleton, which he sometimes uses as a lightning rod to charge his ring.  Warm calluses brush his fingertips.  He turns but there is no one in his vicinity.  He must be imagining things.  It’s not like anyone in here is going to look at him as anything other a cute kid even though he’s sixteen already!  His lips pout.  And every time he goes out and talks to attractive people, they always seem so uncomfortable.  Is he cursed or something?  Tears well up in his eyes.  He sniffles and brushes them away.

He steps into the rain.                                                                         

Dark eyes watch from the window.  The boy never notices him watching.  He should spend some time training the boy out of his blithe naivety.  Always be vigilant.  Just because he is at home does not mean that he should stop being prepared.  It will never be completely safe in a famiglia’s house.  There will always be rivals, especially since they are the strongest. But he is loath to give the cow child the thought that he might be lurking.  His sneaking is the only reason the boy hasn’t noticed his attraction. He glances at his watch.   The cow child will be collecting his energy for some time.  He curls his fingers into his pockets.  He has a meeting with his hopeless student.

Reborn speeds back just in time to watch light crash into the boy’s slender form.  He is entranced.  The cow child is most beautiful illuminated and wreathed in water.

Green eyes flare in the direction of the window.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentine's Day, but there really isn't any Valentine's Day content...


End file.
